This disclosure relates to limiting axial movement of a geared architecture within a turbomachine during an extreme event.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a turbine section, a compressor section, and a combustor section. Turbomachines may employ a geared architecture connecting the fan section and the turbine section.
Support structures are used to hold the geared architecture within the turbomachine. The support structures may be relatively compliant to accommodate some movement of the geared architecture relative to other portions of the turbomachine. Extreme engine events such as fan blade loss or failure of fan shaft bearing supports may encourage significant axial movement of the geared architecture and the fan, relative to other portions of the turbomachine. These movements are undesirable as is known. The relatively compliant support structures may not provide desired axial retention of the geared architecture during extreme engine events.